Freshman Year
by UknownPseudonym
Summary: Santana is a freshman in college. One day she meets Brittany, and things start heating up. Follow Santana through her freshman year of college. Lessons of love, loss, and everything else in between. Brittana endgame. Quinntana friendship. A little Unholy Trinity friendship. Maybe even a little Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

'Thank God I don't have class today' I thought to myself as I got out of bed. A month into college and things are looking pretty good. My schedule is pretty much free after 4, which is amazing considering that's when everything happens.

Checking my phone, I respond to the typical 'I miss you' messages, before plugging it back up. Putting on some shorts and lose fitting top, I throw my hair into a bun.

"Hey, where are you headed?" my roommate Quinn asked me as I placed my book and laptop in my bag. The first time we met, we hated each other, but that was only because we were so much alike. Now she is my closest friend here.

"Its a nice day out, so I'm going to finish up some homework out on the lawn. Are you staying in?" I question her back. She nods her head, before grabbing her bag and heading towards the shower. "For right now yeah, I might meet you out there when I'm done" she replies.

I shake my head and smile, before picking up my back pack and making me way outside. It wasn't to hot, but it wasn't to cool either. It was just right. Putting the sunglasses on my face, I walk towards the small oak tree off to the side of the lawn. It was my favorite spot. People rarely walk over her and its has a nice view of the campus. Resting up against the tree I get my book out and start reading.

I was taking an introduction class to political science. It was pretty interesting, but a lot of reading. I don't really mind though. Knocking out 2 chapters in 30 minutes, I put the book down and open up music maker.

This is really my passion, I love putting different beats together. It's a stress reliever. Starting a new project I jumpr right into the music, letting it take over.

Looking up, I notice a cute blonde starring at me. I smirk down at my computer before continuing working. Getting immersed in the music again, I didn't even notice that the girl had walked over and plopped down right in front of me.

"Hey" she nearly yells. I barely hear her over my headphones. "Oh sorry. What's up?" I reply, before taking the headphones off my ears, and pausing the music.

"I noticed you sitting over here by yourself. You looked a little lonely, so I decided to come over here and keep you company" she explains herself. I smile, because she looks so adorable.

"Thank you, that's awfully sweet of you. My name is Santana" I reach my hand out, and she takes it immediately. "I'm Brittany"

I nod, repeating the name in my head loving the way it sounds. "Well Brittany, I'm just about done here, would you like to get coffee with me?" I ask going out on the limb. My gaydar is a little off, but she had to be interested if she came over to talk to me.

She nods her head before getting up. I save my project before shutting my laptop and putting it into my backpack. She reaches out her hand to help me up. I smile before taking her hand in my own and standing up.

Expecting her to let go when I got on my feet, I glance down when she didn't. Loving the way our hands fit together. Walking towards the Starbucks on campus we talked about everything. I found out she doesn't have a favorite color because she wants all the colors to feel equal, she is a dancer, and she is majoring in physical therapy.

"So are you a freshman?" I ask as we paid for our coffee. She nods her head, before pointing her finger up. Confused, I actually look up. She laughs a little before mumbling sophomore. I laugh with her finally understanding what she meant.

"Are you a freshman?" I nod my head before taking a sip of my drink. "Where are you originally from?" I ask. "I'm from Cali. I feel like this is the best place to be if you are dancer." I nod my head because she is right, not that I know a lot about dancing.

"Where are you from?" I look at her "I'm from Florida" we continue walking in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. Our hands occasionally grazing each other, sending butterflies into my stomach.

"What time is it?" she asks. I look down at my watch. "It's a little after 4" I reply before checking my phone. I notice a message from my ex, I roll my eyes before placing it back into my pocket.

"I hate to leave, but I have cheer leading practice in a few." I nod my head, looking down to hide the disappointment. I really didn't want her to leave. "Hey, what are you doing Friday?" she questions. I look up before shaking my head. I didn't really have anything planned other than bug Quinn till she takes me to movies or something.

"You should come to a party with me" her smile bright enough to light the night sky. "Sure, is it okay if I bring my roommate? I don't want to leave her on her own." I ask, hoping she would say yes. She nods before jumping up and down. I laugh, she is so silly.

"Okay, I really have to go. Here, put you number into my phone" she hands me her phone and I quickly put it in before giving it back. She smiles and I smile softly back.

"It was great meeting you Santana" she says with a small smile. "It was great meeting you too Brittany" I reply with the same smile.  
She reaches her hands out and I quickly take it. Letting our hands linger longer than necessary, she pulls me into a hug. Her arms going around my neck, and my hands finding a comfortable spot on her waist.

Burying my face in her neck, I inhale deeply. Gosh she smells so good. It's hard to believe I just met this girl a few hours ago. Stepping back she keeps her hands around my neck, my hands still on her waist.

"See you later?" she asked with uncertainty. I smile and nod before dropping my hands. Turning towards the direction of the field she walks away, but not before a glance back and a small wave. I wave back before turning around and heading back to my dorm.

I smile softly to myself. This is going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you were going to come meet me on the yard?" I question Quinn as I walked back into our dorm room. She was laying down with her eyes closes, so she didn't notice me walk in.

"Hey Quinn, Quinn" I whisper, shaking her gently. Her eyes softly flutter open before she focuses on me. A small smile graces her lips, but I can tell she had been crying other.

"Are you okay Q?" I question. She tries to turn away, but I grab a hold of her arm forcing her to look at me. "I'm fine San, really" she tries to convince me, but it sounds like she is trying to convince herself.

"Are you really?" I ask, quirking my eyebrow at her the same way she does me when I'm obviously lying. She chuckles a bit before taking a deep breath.

"I told my parents that I was bisexual. I called my mom, then my dad. My mom said she already knew and she would love my regardless, but my dad screamed and yelled then hung up the phone, but not before saying that I was no longer his daughter" she finishes, tears filling her eyes.

I clinch my jaw in anger and frustration. I knew many stories about Russell Fabray, and in all of them he sounded like a fucking dick. Quinn didn't deserve that, she deserves people who love her.

"Hey San get out of your head, don't get angry. I'm fine" Quinn says, shaking my out of my thoughts. I look down at my hands to see that they were shaking. I really need to work on my anger.

"Come be my bestie and cuddle with me" Quinn says looking me in my eye. I shake my head before climbing in bed beside her.

"I'm going to be okay, I'm going to meet some girl or guy and I'm not going to worry about that asshole I call a father" Quinn whispers, more to herself than to me, but I quietly listened anyway.

We lay in silence for a little while. I love moments like these. I might have only meet Quinn at the beginning of this year, but she is the only person I can really trust here.

"How was the yard?" she ask me. I grin a little at the thought. "It was good, I met this girl. Her name was Brittany, she is a cheerleader. We went for coffee, but they she had to leave for practice. Which reminds me Fabgay we have been invited to a party"

Quinn looks at me shocked before busting out laughing. I laugh with her because it's good hearing her laugh especially after what had happened earlier.

"Are you game?" I question. She nods her head and we continue in our silence. Both of us eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I wake up to the noise of my phone buzzing away.

Careful not to wake Quinn, I get up slowly and walk towards our desk. Fixing my hair, I pick up my phone. '

_2 missed calls, 1 text messages'_ checking the missed calls I see they are both from my mother, I'll have to remember to call her later. Clicking the message button, I see a text from Brittany. I instantly get butterflies in my stomach.

_'Are you busy right now?' _I read quietly to myself while grinning like an idiot. Typing back nothing, I place my phone down before heading to the bathroom.

Cleaning my face, I look into the mirror. My eyes looked red for some reason.

Walking back to the dorm, I pick up my phone, reading another message from Brittany _'Meet me at the yard, I want to show you something' _I send a quick okay, before slipping on different shorts and a hoodie

"Quinn I'm going to meet Brittany" I whisper into her ear before kissing her forehead. Getting a grunt in response, I laugh quietly before grabbing my wallet and walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey you" I say tapping on Britt's shoulder. Her back was turned to me, so she didn't see my coming. Turning around quickly, she launches herself at me.

"Is it weird to say I missed you?" she questions into my hair. I chuckle before nodding my head no. It didn't sound weird because I missed her too.

Letting me go she grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. "Come on, we have a show to watch" she says. Following her lead, we walk towards the auditorium talking about everything once again.

I told her about the time I tripped and fell down the stairs because I was laughing so hard and she told me about the time she twisted her ankle while "playing" basketball.

"So you weren't even on the court, and you still twisted your ankle?" I barely manage to get out because I was laughing so hard. She looked down at me with a slight pout on her lips, and I couldn't help but to grin. "I'm sorry Britt. It's not funny that you twisted your ankle" I say before looking down at my shoe.

Releasing my hand she lifts my chin with her hand. "You called me Britt" she whispers. I nod, but honestly I didn't even realize I did. She gives me the biggest grin, before kissing my cheek. I smile extra hard before making eye contact with her, the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy.

"Come on, we are going to be late" she says before dragging me along.

"You have to be quiet" she whispers before placing her hand in mine. I smile down at our hands, before looking up her at. She was already smiling at me. I nod my head as we entered in the building.

"This is where they hold lip syncing practice" she whispers in my ear. I suppress a moan, but biting my bottom lip. Looking over, I see Britt staring at my lips. I smirk before turning my attention back to the stage.

They were currently performing Clarity, and it looked pretty cool. You honestly couldn't tell that they were lip syncing.

30 minutes later, Britt and I made our way outside of the building laughing the whole time.

Heading back to my dorm, we walked in comfortable silence. Her hand interlaced with mine.

"This was awesome, thanks for taking me" I say giving her hand a small squeeze. We had reached my building, but I really didn't want to say goodbye.

"You are very welcome, I had a lot of fun" she replies. I nod my head before pulling her into a hug. My hands finding their way around her neck, and her hands on my waist. I bury my face in her neck.

"That tickles San" she whispers into my ear while laughing. That just made me do it more. I don't think she minded either, because every time I did it, she would squeeze my waist just a little tighter.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask hoping she would say yes. She nods her head before letting my hand go. I instantly miss her touch.

Walking into my dorm I close my door and hop into my bed. My thoughts drift to Brittany and how amazing she is. I smile at the thought of seeing her again.

I'm really loving Freshman year.


End file.
